true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares (DC Extended Universe)
Ares, also known as Sir Patrick Morgan, is the main antagonist of the 2017 DC superhero film Wonder Woman. He is the god of war who lost his powers and became mortal after a rough fight with Zeus. He plotted to use his sister, Wonder Woman as a weapon to destroy the world, and has secretly supervised Dr. Maru (as a hallucination) while she worked on her toxic weaponry. As a human named Sir Patrick Morgan, he started developing his powers again, as he became a top official in The British War Cabinet, and he secretly sent Wonder Woman to destroy The German Military, as part of a plan to cause chaos. History Destroying Zeus He was born millions of years ago to Zeus, the king of all gods, and was a brother to many other children. However, Ares started realizing that Zeus is more attached to mankind then to him. Developing his jealousy and ambitions, he eventually destroyed all of Zeus's children, and he battled Zeus to death. Zeus used the last of his powers to stop Ares. However, it was said that Ares would return one day and destroy millions of lives. Mortal Life Ares had eventually become a mortal being named Sir Patrick Morgan, and he kept his powers as a top secret from the world. He managed to appear as a hallucination of Maru's, while he would supervise her toxic weaponry, and encourage her to use it for warfare. Patrick Morgan later hosted a meeting in The English War Cabinet, and tried to convince the other members and The British Imperial Military that Germany are not dangerous. He tried to convince the members of the cabinet to negotiate with Germany. Diana however felt that she had to fight Ludendorff anyway. Later on, Patrick found Diana/Wonder Woman, and secretly asked her to help him destroy The German Military, as part of a plan to cause chaos, and corrupt Wonder Woman. Versus Wonder Woman After Wonder Woman killed Ludendorff, an empowered Sir Patrick Morgan had appeared in the watchtower. He revealed himself to really be Ares in his mortal form, and after revealing some of his plans, he tried to convince Wonder Woman that she was born to be a weapon against humanity itself. He tried to convince Wonder Woman to help him destroy Earth. However, Wonder Woman resisted him, mentioning that love is way more powerful. Wonder Woman and an enraged Ares have started fighting. While the two battled to death, Ares tried to corrupt Wonder Woman and turn her against humanity. Ares later throws Dr. Maru's truck towards Wonder Woman, causing Maru herself to crawl out in fear. As Maru appears infront of Wonder Woman, Ares immediately introduces Maru as the prime example of the human, and tries to convince Wonder Woman that humans are evil. He tries to talk Wonder Woman into killing Maru. However, Wonder Woman remembers Steve Trevor's kindness, and she ultimately refuses to kill Maru, and/or destroy the humankind. Wonder Woman lets Maru off, as Ares in his full power rages on Wonder Woman. Ares summons a massive electric beam to destroy Wonder Woman. However, Wonder Woman blocks the beam with her bracelets, and she sends the electric beam back to Ares, as it finally penetrates through his body and destroys him completely. After Ares has died, the first world war has ended. Personality Ares is a demonic, bloodthirsty and destructive god of war, who intends to wipe out humanity as Zeus gave them more attention. He made war in order to cause destruction among humans, and he represents the idea of battle and chaos. Despite being Wonder Woman's enemy, however, he also tried to develop her hatred against humanity, and turn her into an ultimate weapon against the innocents. Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for Ares Trivia * Ares is similar to Ego from Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2. They both try and manipulate their god-like relatives and turn them against innocent people. * As the god of war, Ares has the ability to corrupt people and unleash their inner demons. * This is the first time where David Thewils plays a comic book villain. * In the film, Ares appears to be much darker than in the Greek mythology. Navigation Category:Total Darkness Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Murderers Category:Spree Killers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Frauds Category:Imposters Category:Provoker Category:Genocidal Category:Traitors Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mass Murderers Category:Opportunists Category:Leaders Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Tyrants Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Obsessed Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Control Freaks Category:Deities/Gods Category:Demon Category:Killjoy Category:Delusional Category:Brainwashers Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Game Changer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Barbarians Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Hatemongers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Politicians Category:Strategic Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Foremost Category:Narcissists Category:Overconfident